A Family Reunion
by Larkspur1
Summary: wufei's sister suddenly shows up with an announcement nobody can believe. what can it be? please R&R! ...discontinued...sorry guys! --;;
1. What's up with him dude?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Some people who created the characters own them. The only things I own here is the story itself and some of the characters that I dreamt of when in class (hehe…I guess I was caught red-handed…yup, I was kinda day-dreaming…)

Lark-chan: This story is dedicated to the half-bald Chinese onna *cough* I mean, boy…

Wufei: Who ya callin' an onna?! 

Lark-chan: Hehe…uh…*flashes a fake smile* how 'bout half-bald…boy?

Wufei: Why you stupid onna!!!!!! 

Lark-chan: Uh, I gotta go! Hope you enjoy this story!!! *runs off* 

Wufei: COME BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!

**A Family ****Reunion****(enjoy! ^___^)**

**By: Larkspur **

**Chapter One**

****

One bright sunny morning, Wufei woke up and found himself lying on the floor. 

"Damn…" he pushed himself up. "I fell down again…" 

He stretched his arms as far as he could and yawned. "Another day…another boring day…" 

Sighing, he took his shirt off and threw it just anywhere on the floor. He yawned again as he rubbed his eyes and then he pushed the windows open. The birds on the tree near the balcony flew away as the sight of Wufei became visible to them. "Stupid birds…huh?" He sniffed the air. "What's this? I can feel _her _chi…she's near…but why?" 

He hurriedly looked for something under the piles of paper on his desk. He picked an enveloped and opened it with trembling hands. "Please don't be it…please…" he muttered as he read the words written on the paper in Chinese. "It can't be!" his dark-colored eyes widened all of a sudden, traveling from the letter to the calendar. "No!" he exclaimed. He swiftly ran out the room, half-naked, and hoped that he wouldn't bump into a certain braided baka for he was in a hurry. 

_Please don't pop out of nowhere like the days before! Please! He wished in his head. _

He saw a shadow pass him as he scurried pass the kitchen. _Oh shit…please don't be you, Duo… _

"Wufei?" Instead of seeing what he expected to see, Quatre was standing right in front of him. 

Wufei sighed in relief. 

"You ok?" Quatre asked with concern. "Why are you suddenly roaming the house half-naked?"

"Ignore it…uh, Quatre, what date is today?" Wufei questioned, making sure it was the day for _it_.

"Uh…July 11…why do you ask?" 

"Shit! Why does time fly so fast?!!!" Wufei yelled furiously. "It can't be!" 

"Uh…is there something wrong? Can I help or something?" 

"This is injustice!!! Why should she_ even come?" Wufei continued to complain. _

"_She?" _Duo appeared from nowhere. "Who's she?" 

Wufei grunted and then headed out the door. 

"What's with him?" Duo turned to Quatre. 

"I dunno…" Quatre shrugged. "He suddenly asked for the date." 

"He was worried about something." Trowa's voice was heard. 

The blonde and the braided turned around and found Trowa sitting on the couch.

"Trowa!" 

"When did you get here, bangs-boy?" Duo scratched his head with confusion. "I didn't see you come down." 

"Just now." He replied flatly. 

"Do you know why Wu-man's suddenly acting weird?" Duo said. 

"He must have felt something coming." 

"Something coming?"

Outside…

"Please forget it…please forget…" Wufei prayed as he walked back and forth on the front porch.

"WU-MAN!!!" Duo squealed. 

"What do you want?" Wufei asked coldly. 

"Well, we were gonna have breakfast now. I was wondering if you want to come join us." Duo said cheerfully. 

"Uh, I'll pass." 

"Aww…c'mon, baldy! There's bacon and eggs." 

"Who ya callin' a baldy?!" Wufei said angrily. 

"You." 

"Why you fuckin'—

"Catch me if you can! BLL!" Duo stuck his tongue out and ran back in the house. Wufei chased after him with smoke coming out his ears. 

"Come back here!!!" He yelled. 

"Not until you have breakfast with us!!" Duo shouted back from the kitchen. 

Wufei stopped running by the time he reached the entrance to the kitchen. He found his four companions with mugs in their hands. He raised a brow. _People here do like to drink coffee…_

"Nah! I like drinking milk instead of coffee." Duo spoke up as if he read Wufei's mind. 

Wufei's jaw dropped. _How did he do that? _

"I have my methods." He replied again. 

"How'd ya know what I was thinking?" Wufei asked out loud. 

"Huh?" Duo raised his head from his mug. "What did you say? Sorry, I was talking to the birds." 

Wufei raised his eyebrow again. "Strange…really strange…" 

"Why don't you sit down?" Quatre said, handing Wufei his plate of bacons and eggs. 

**DING! DONG! **

"Can anyone get the door?" Quatre told his friends, "I'm kinda busy washing the dishes."  

Heero raised his head from his laptop and put his mug down on the table. "I'll get it." 

"No!!!" Wufei blocked Heero's way. "Let me get it." 

Heero shrugged and then went back to his laptop. 

Wufei walked quickly to the door. He turned the knob with his sweat dripping continuously. He pulled the door open and found the paperboy carrying the newspaper. "Whew…" he sighed. 

The paperboy handed the paper to Wufei and then quickly rode his bike away as if he was frightened (I guess Wufei looks really scary…*snicker*). 

"Don't you think Wufei's acting weird?" Quatre looked worried. 

"Yeah, he's way too weird if he's acting kinda worried. I mean, when did that dude worry about anything except for his honor?"  Duo slouched beside Heero. "What do you think, Heero?" 

"Hn." 

"You're no help at all, man!" 

"Hn." 

"Fine, be that way. Let's see who suffers later." 

Heero widened his eyes and then runs off to hide himself in his bedroom. 

Wufei came back with the paper in his hands. "It's just the paperboy." 

"What's wrong with you today? You're acting all weird!" Duo said. 

Wufei kept silent, no reply at all. 

"Hey! Did you hear me?" Duo threw a crumpled piece of paper to Wufei. "Did the fall from the bed do something to you?"

Wufei raised his head. "How'd you know I fell from the bed?" 

"Uh…well…you see…" 

"You had hidden cameras again, didn't you?!" Wufei rose from where he sat. 

"Uh, that's no big deal, dude. I-I just—

"Shut up. I need my concentration." Trowa said, without even looking away from his book. 

"Anyway, what are you so worried of?" Quatre turned back to Wufei. 

Wufei handed them the piece of paper he read just awhile ago. 

"Uh, Wufei, we can't understand Chinese." Duo handed the paper back. 

Wufei sighed. "Fine then." He gestured Duo and Quatre to come closer and then he whispered something to them. 

"YOU'RE WHAT—?!!"  

Tbc?....

Lark-chan: So, did you like, did you hate it, were you curious? Tell me! Tell me!! Review!!! Please!!!! 

Wufei: Larkspur!!!! 

Lark-chan: Uh, see ya when I see ya!! Please continue to read!! Please R&R!!! *runs off again* 


	2. That's his sister? OO

**A/N: I don't own the new character here. I just used her because…well, she has the same name as Wufei…hehe ^___^ **

****

****

**Chapter Two**

****

"You have a sister?" Duo repeated once again as he slouched on the couch in the living room. "You actually have a sister?" 

"Yes!" Wufei yelled, irritated. "For the last time, yes!!!" 

"Sorry, I just can't believe that you, being the half-bald Wufei, have a sister!" 

Then there was a pause of silence. The four boys' faces turned blue to purple then to red. A little cloud popped above their heads with a girl version of Wufei…yup, half-bald. 

"Uh…" Duo didn't know what to say except for one thing, "Are you sure you have a sister? Cause it's—

"ARRRGGHH!!!" Wufei stood from where he sat and furiously marched up the stairs. 

"I think you shouldn't have done that…" Quatre said, still staring at the staircase even though Wufei was already gone. 

"Baka…" Heero shook his head and followed Wufei's steps up the stairs. 

Trowa followed as well, knowing that there isn't more to do. 

Duo sighed and then turned back to Quatre. "Are you sure having a half-bald babe in here is safe?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Darn that braided baka…" Wufei muttered as he listened to his new cd player. 

_Chill out, watcha yelling for…_

"Yeah…I need a break…" Wufei sighed. 

_Lay back, it's all been done before…_

 "Right, right…I've been in these situations…no need to panic…"

_And if, you could only let it be, you will see…_

As the song continued, Wufei fell into a deep sleep, forgetting the fact that he should be expecting someone. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**DING! DONG!**

"That's my pizza!!" Duo jumped over the couch and ran to the door. "PIZZA, PIZZA, PIZZA!!!"

"You actually ordered pizza right after lunch?" Quatre had a puzzled face as he watched the jolly boy jumping up and down with the pizza box in his hands.  "That's not the proper diet for boys like us, y'know!" 

"Chill, Q-man! It's just bread with cheese, pepperoni and tomato sauce on it. What's difference with this and the cheese omelet-with-ketchup-bacon-and-toast breakfast you make everyday?" Duo said as he took a bite.

"If you say so…" Quatre shrugged. "I guess it's not a crime to have one too…" 

Trowa shook his head and then took a piece of the pizza too. 

**DING! DONG! **

"Oh! That's mine!" Duo placed the pizza down and ran to the door again. "NOODLES! NOODLES! NOODLES!!" 

"He ordered Chinese food too?"  Quatre exclaimed. "You are one hungry person…" 

Duo opened the door and found someone he had never seen in his whole life. His jaws dropped as he scanned the pretty girl, standing in front of him, from head to toe. She had very fair skin and silky black hair. 

"Whoa! What's an excellent chick like you doing here?" 

She raised her head and Duo realized she was Asian. Just like…

"Chang Wufei. I'm looking for him." 

Duo's eyes went even bigger than usual. "Wait a minute! Hold it! Are you…" 

"I am his sister." 

With these words, every head in the living room turned around. 

"Wufei's sister?!! I can't believe this!! I mean, he's…" Duo couldn't say it, especially with laughter coming up his throat.  

"I need to see him. I have an important message from my parents." 

"Sure, he's upstairs." Quatre and Trowa appeared behind Duo. 

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated…_

"No!! Never!!! Not that one! I want the red one!" Wufei yelled as he rolled side to side on his bed. "Not the black thong! The red thong!!!" 

"Thong?" Everyone raised their eyebrow except for Wufei's sister. 

"Brother…" she shook her brother's arm. 

"Huh?" Wufei's eyes slowly opened up. "Who's there?" 

"I'm here, brother." 

Wufei sprung up. "CHO?!!!"

"Cho?!" Duo repeated. "She's Cho?"

Tbc?....

hehe…I guess y'know who his sister is now…^___^ don't you think they're really perfect as siblings? They asian and they have the same last name…^___^ well, what do you think? Please review!!! 


	3. What is he dreaming about anyway?

**A/N**: uh….just a little x-over with Harry Potter…I think…..

****

**Chapter Three**

****

"Here's tea." Quatre placed a tray of tea cups down the table outside. 

"Thank you." Cho took a sip from her cup. 

"So…Cho, right?" Duo started. "Why did you come?" 

"My parents have an important message to tell my brother." She replied. 

"Tell them, I'll kill you." Wufei quickly stated. 

"What's wrong, baldy? Let her speak." Duo gestured to Cho to continue. 

"Well, you see…" 

"Shut your mouth!" Wufei covered his sister's mouth with his hand. 

Cho calmly put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a wand. "Sit." She muttered. 

Wufei quickly raised his hands and sat down. 

"Whoa! Way too cool, dude!" Duo grabbed the wand from Cho's grasp.

"Um, please return that…It's not a good idea to play with it." 

"But—

"Give it back, Duo." Wufei told him. 

Duo pouted and then obediently returned it to Cho. 

"Ok, now we can start from the beginning again." Quatre said, sipping an amount of tea from his own personalized cup. "Why did you come anyway?" he turned to Cho.

"Before anything else, I'm going back in." Wufei stood up and headed back in. 

"Whatever you say!" Duo shrugged, "I wonder how bad the message is." 

"Oh no it's not! It's actually good news. My parents are really proud of it." Cho said with her pretty smile. "I just don't know why he is acting that way towards it."

"So what is it?" 

"Well…you see…my brother has a…"

"Heero!" Wufei, back in the house, knocked as fast and as loudly as he could on Heero's bedroom door. 

"What do you want?" Heero opened the door with his normal grumpy face. 

"Can I ask you a favor?" Wufei asked. 

"Depends if you'd risk your life in locking the braided baka in his room or not." Heero replied. _(1)_

"Fine then." Wufei said. "Would you lock me in your room for just this week? Please?!" 

Heero's brow raised up.  

"It's because _she _is coming and I don't want to meet her and all…" 

"I dunno what you're talking about but just as long as you keep Duo away from me, you're welcome in my room." Heero said flatly. 

"Why _are _you afraid of Duo anyway? I thought you're buddies or aren't you?…" 

"He's jollier than usual today…" _(2)_

"Good point." Wufei walked in Heero's bedroom. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hello baby!" Duo whistled and made a childish smile as his eyes followed the towel-wrapped Cho coming out of the bathroom. 

Wufei yanked Duo's braid from behind and then glared.

"Ow! What was that for?!" 

"That's my sister you're staring foolishly at." Wufei said and then continued his tracks. 

"Hmph!" Duo groaned and then a smile showed up again in a sudden. "Don't worry, I know you're secret anyway so—

Wufei's ears perked up. "She told you?! My damn sister told you?!!" 

"Why should I tell you? You're just a braid-yanking-half-bald-onna." Duo snickered and then headed to his room. "I'm going to bed now, if you don't mind."  

Wufei fumed with anger. "That fuckin' baka!" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Move to the floor." Heero shoved Wufei off the bed. 

Wufei fell butt first on the floor and gave a growl. 

"It's my bed." 

"At least share half of it? The floor's not that comfortable, for your info."  Wufei replied. 

Heero gave him a glare and took his gun out of…well, from his back. _(3)_

"Alright! Alright!" he curled up on the floor obediently and tried to sleep as comfortable as he can. 

Hours after Wufei fell asleep, Heero woke up angrily. There was a disturbing sound and it was keeping him awake. Heero grunted and rolled over to the other side of the bed, where the noise was softer…well, sort of. The noise still continued to irritate Heero and to add to that, it seemed to be mumbling—mumbling something he didn't understand. 

He decided to look for it. He closed his eyes and listened carefully. It was snoring. Snoring coming from a certain person in his room, Wufei. 

Heero looked over his bed and to the curled up Chinese on the floor. He was murmuring and muttering unconsciously.

"No ma! I'm not gonna get engaged!" he screamed. "I'd rather die!" 

Heero looked confused. 

"You know I only dedicate my heart to my precious Nataku!" he continued. "And yeah! My thongs too!!"

Heero: O_O

Dawn came and Heero quickly rushed out of his bedroom, freaked out at what he just heard. 

Trowa and Qautre stepped out of their bedrooms as they heard footsteps run down the stairs. 

"What was that all about?" Quatre turned to Trowa. 

He shrugged and then entered Heero's room. 

"NOOOO!!!! NOT MY THONGS!!!!" Wufei yelled. 

Quatre: O__O

Trowa: ///_-0

They too ran down the stairs and followed the Japanese boy to the Gundams' shelter—frightened. 

A few hours later and Duo woke up. He cheerfully hopped to the kitchen, hoping to find his very best pals. To his disappointment, he didn't find anyone there except for Wufei. 

"Where's the others?" Duo asked. 

"I dunno. I woke up and found nobody in the house." 

"Well, who's cooking breakfast?" Duo asked again. 

"Not me." His dark-colored eyes traveled from the empty table to the braided boy next to him.

"Don't look at me, dude!" Duo exclaimed. 

"You're right. I'd rather starve than eat your food!" 

"I'll cook then, brother." Cho entered the room in a cheery way. 

"Way ta go, babe!" Duo cheered. 

After a few seconds of silence between the pilots and Cho, the doorbell rang. 

"I'll get it." Cho walked out and headed to the door even with the apron on. As she opened it, her face changed to a happier look. She was glad about something and Wufei didn't like the sight of that. 

"Brother!! _She's _here!" 

TBC?............

_(1) __I don't hate Duo okay? Actually, he's my fave character (well..next to Heero)._

_(2) _Hehe__…y'know how Duo gets scary when he's…uh…hyper…_^__^;;_

_(3) _Y'know__ how those cartoons pull something out from their backs no matter how big it is? __

Please R&R!!! ^___^ 


End file.
